Wedding Dress
by hitsuruki4ever
Summary: Rukia is getting married to Ichigo. Hitsugaya is Rukia's long time friend that has had a crush on her since they were 12. She asks him to play the piano for them at the wedding. Will he end up telling her his feelings before it's too late? Mild OOC
1. Young and Immature

Disclaimer: This is just random bahahahah ALL CHARACTERS belong to KUBOO 3 bahahah rawrawrawr also this is based off of the mv for wedding dress by Taeyang

MY FREAKING FAVORITE SONG hahaha

Summary: Rukia is getting married to Ichigo. Hitsugaya is Rukia's long time friend that has had a crush on her since they were 12. She asks him to play the piano for them at the wedding. Will he end up telling her his feelings. Based on the song: Wedding Dress.

Hitsu POV

I put on my newly washed suit and looked at the mirror. My eyes had dark circles around them. I hadn't been able to sleep for the past couple days. Heck I hadn't been able to sleep for the past week. It was Rukia's Wedding rehearsal today. I knew the day would come when she would leave me forever. I just didn't know it would be so soon.

I adjusted my tie. I thought what we had was real. Real compared to her relationship with Ichigo. It pained me to know she had said yes. I could see it in her eyes. She wasn't really happy with the orange headed man.

Flashback…..

"Ichigo," Rukia cried exasperatedly. "Toshiro is just a friend," I guess they didn't notice me in Rukia's apartment as they came back from dinner at Hals Best Fish. I had come to give back the World Civilization's textbook that I had borrowed for my report. I hid in Rukia's room embarrassed for intruding on this private moment. Ichigo and Rukia had been going out for about 2 weeks already.

"First name basis," Ichigo snorted.

"We've been friends since we were 10," Rukia shouted. "Do I ever tell you to stop hanging out with Orihime or Matsumoto?" My fingers clenched. Why was he treating her like this. Couldn't he see he was hurting her.

"No," Ichigo admitted. "But this is different. Don't you see that he's in love with you? You're the only person he ever actually talks to. The damn midget jerk. Everyone else he treats like cant you see that," Ichigo said impatiently grabbing Rukia's arm harshly. He shook her back and forth. I held my breath. How dare he hurt the one I cared about for so long. Hell no. hell no.

"Ouch," Rukia whispered startled. Ichigo's eyes widened and he dropped Rukia's pale arms. " Hitsugaya's a friend. A best friend. And if you cant handle that then maybe …."

" Yea maybe we need to think things over," Ichigo said calmly .but quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow at class," Ichigo gave her a quick kiss on the check and left without another word. Rukia paused by the door and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Toushiro," she called out. " I know you're here." I quickly walked out of Rukia's room.

" I didn't mean to.. ," I spluttered out. "How did you know I was here," I asked curiously. Rukia pointed to my converses at the front door.

"If you want to be a ninja," she smiled. "Get rid of the evidence." She ruffled my hair and pinched my checks. I slapped her hand away and glared at her.

"Sorry," I said remembering what had just occurred. Rukia's smile disappeared.

"Nah it's okay." She forced herself to say. "We'll work things out tomorrow." I left her apartment after seeing how tired she really was. As I walked back to my own apartment only 3 floors down I just didn't understand. Maybe it was because I only had one girlfriend of my own. Her name was Momo. It was a typical high school romance. Nice and sweet ,but she wasn't the person that I would want to spend the rest of my life with. Definitely not.

Rukia and I had met when we were ten. Well I was 10 and she was 10 and a half. It was the first day of fifth grade. Renji wanted to play kickball with the guys ,but my leg was broken. I sat on the sidelines cheering and watching. I enjoyed sports. My favorite would probably be soccer. Suddenly a shadow loomed over me. I looked up trying to squint at who it was. The shadow plopped down besides me.

"I'm Rukia," the girl said angelically. Ofcourse being the coldhearted jerk I was. I didn't reply.

" So… " the girl tried again to make conversation. "What happened," she said pointing to my leg.

"Renji," I muttered nodding my head toward the red headed male. I wasn't used to people coming up to me to talk. I had 3 friends that I would actually spend time with. Renji, Matsumoto and Hinamori. The rest of them were too scared of the icy aura that evolved around me. Heck , I guess it was partly my fault. I wasn't the most friendly person in town. Renji and Matsumoto often called me a workaholic.

"Ouch," she winced. "Must of hurt a lot." I nodded. The rest of recess she was silent. As the teacher rang the bell , everyone began to run into the building. I grunted as I tried to get up. "Here," Rukia said holding out her hand. I took it hesitantly.

"Thanks," I grumbled, using my crutches to get back to class. It surprised me that we were in the same homeroom class. I guess I didn't notice her from the roll call. I spent the rest of the day staring at her. She was so different from the rest. She didn't try to run away from me and my icy personality. The next day at recess I took my place at the sidelines again. Damn my broken leg I thought glaring at my cast To my surprise about 3 minutes into recess Rukia walked by with Matsumoto.

"If you keep on glaring at your cast like that. It might just burn off ," Rukia teased. I growled. Who did this girl think she was. Teasing me like we were friends I thought bitterly. Matsumoto noticed the tension in my eyes. The Rukia girl was so naïve. Did she not know that I did not enjoy company?

"Oh come on Hitsugaya," Matsumoto said happily. "Lighten up! Let's play truth or dare."

" That's a girls game," I snapped. "Count me out."

"Come on shiroo," Hinamori's voice cried from behind. She joined the group and sat down between Rukia and me. "Please please please," Damn it.

"Fine," I snapped. "Truth," there was no way in hell I was going to do a dare. Last time I chose dare I ended up sleeping on the roof for a night. Actually that wasn't that bad. It was quite nice. I could get used to it. But still. With Matsumoto playing, Hell No!

"Hmmm," Matsumoto said mysteriously. She tapped her chin smartly. " Do you , Toushiro like someone. WAIT NO… that's a bad one. Who do you like?," she asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Creative much," I retorted.

"Just answer!," Hinamori squealed. Rukia nodded her head ecstatically.

" I .. like .. ," I said slowly drawing out the suspense. " No one," I said flatly. Matsumoto's head dropped. They asked me this question literally every time we played. Matsumoto didn't understand how I could not like anyone.

" Liar," Matsumoto huffed. " Rukia, Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said nervously, fidgeting with her fingers.

" Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Matsumoto asked naturally.

"WHAT," I exclaimed angrily. " Why the heck is her question so normal," I said frustrated. Hinamori smiled at the angry male.

"Pishhhh she's new here. We don't want to scare her away," Matsumoto cooed. "You however should be used to our games already so shut it ," she teased.

" So Rukia .. your question?" Hinamori asked prompting her to answer. Always the peacemaker Hinamori was. Rukia looked away.

" I don't have any siblings," she said flatly. I was startled by the change in the tone of her voice. I looked at the girl. Her eyes stared at the ground and her fists were clenched.

" Oh okay ," Hinamori smiled missing the change of Rukia's emotions.

It wasn't my business to care ,but for the rest of the day that scene replayed over and over in my head. Why was she affected by the mention of siblings?

The next day, when recess came I sat back down at the sidelines. Five minutes passed and there wasn't a sign of the Kuchiki girl. She probably doesn't want to sit by someone so irritated like me I thought annoyed. But before I could damn the girl to a life in hell for making me care so much I felt a presence beside me. I turned around.

" Ahhhhh ," I screamed like a little girl. " What the hell is that," I yelled. Rukia was sitting beside me with this white scary looking thing in her arms.

" What's what," Rukia said alarmed. She stood up trying to find what I was pointing at.

" That thing in your arms," I said nervously. Rukia looked down slowly and beamed. I could have sworn there were stars in her eyes.

"You mean Chappy," she said happily. She hugged the scary white animal and rubbed it against her face. She held it up to me. " This is Chappy. Chappy say hi to Hitsugaya," I stared at the mental girl. I knew it. She was crazy. Rukia glanced at my white stricken face. " Sorry Chappy is unhappy at the moment so I had to bring him outside with me. These three boys tried to steal Chappy from me and tie him to the ceiling fan." Rukia whispered. Does she really think this … this Chappy thing is alive I thought alarmed. I took a deep breath actually quite embarrassed from being scared of a stuffed animal.

" Oh okay ," I whispered back. Rukia smiled and continue to fondle with her uh. .. bunny.

"Are you okay?" Rukia asked. " You seem a little under the weather," she said concerned for the boy. I didn't reply , but she didn't press me.

" Why did you act that way yesterday?" I asked suddenly.

"What?," Rukia said innocently startled.

"When Matsumoto and Hinamori asked about your siblings." I said curiously. Rukia's smile faded away. I watched as her shining eyes turned dull.

"I don't exactly have any family," Rukia responded. Her voice was strong, yet I could hear it begin to waver. She looked away and traced the lines on her palm. " I never knew my parents and my sister left me when I was young," she said with emotion laced in her voice.

"Who do you live with," I asked softly.

" A man named Kaien."she said. Her voice brightened. "He's awfully nice to me,"

" Oh I see ," I responded. "Sorry," I added. I could tell that she wanted to cry so I patted her on the back and looked away. I wasn't sure what to do. I was young and didn't understand. I was sorry that I had asked about something so private. This girl. This girl I had only known for three days had entranced me in a way I didn't think was possible. I was addicted.

From that day on , Rukia became my Best Friend. Her and Matsumoto and Renji also become close. It seemed like Hinamori and Rukia just didn't connect on the same level. They were so different, yet sometimes they would remind me of each other.

When Rukia started to go out with Ichigo I vowed to protect her from harm even though she wasn't my girl to protect. How could something real be winding down from only two weeks going out.

What I had with Rukia was real. It wasn't fake. It wasn't dreamed. It was real, yet I was still going to her wedding rehearsal and I wasn't the groom. How did it end up this way. Some say it's not over till it's over. But I guess it's really over now.

I wasn't the groom and she wasn't my bride

AN: Hello friendsss (: IDKKK how did you like mah storyyy ehhh :P lame huh PISHPOSHHHH should I keep going or whattt :P If I do I'll probably only get in a chapter every week or maybe two cause im pretty busy these days. Although… if im in a writing moood I can usually finish a chapter in about 2 days :P ANYWYASSSS please tell me if I should continue writing this story. LOLOLOLOLOL btw I love Rukia and Hitsugaya THIS IS A HITSURUKIA STORY .. even though it doesn't look like it right now but whateverrrr. LALALAL ummm errrr reviewww if you want to make me happy. Don't review if uhh you don't care about my happiness XD. I mean why would you care about my happiness … :P BUT PLEASE BE NICE TO ME.. I know im not perfect and I have mistakes T_T sigh I am only human even though I think it would be really cool to be a koreanvampire XD jk (: cheers 3


	2. Under the Table

AN: Helllooooreaderssss (: My WEAKLY update for my lovely story "WEDDING DRESSS" hahaha based on taeyang's freakinggg amazinggg songgg 3 High school sucks so much. Blahblahblah and my school is filled with GPA whores so it's even more stressful. OH wells .. because I love you guyssss oh so much I still come back to read and write once in a while… I have this obseesion with this new k-drama DREAM HIGH. OSDFOISJDFOISJDFIJDFOIDFJ it's so amazingggggg… you guys should really watch it.. HYE-MI and JINGUK fighting :P .. I need more self-control.. im not even kidding. Last night I stayed up till 4 am watching 2 min of DREAM HIGH for every ten min I study... it was so unproductive -.= pshawww anyways … have fun reading .. CHAPPPTTERRRR 2 oh also thank you Denidene , ayeisah, Shadow Pain, KZshiro and Yuzy for your encouraging reviews YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY BRIGHTER ;D LOVE YOU33333

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the bleach characters T_T although sometimes I like to pretend I do heheheh BIG THANKS TO KUBO. 3 also the whole story is based off of a song Wedding Dress by Taeyang ~ my forever favorite song ^_^ BIG BANG FIGHTING

Under the Table

I got out of my black Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren. It was one of my most prized possessions. I loved how powerful it made me feel when I was behind the wheel. I worked as a businessman for a company named Seritei. Not successful enough to be famous and in magazines, but well-known enough to be pretty dang rich. I didn't really care about the money. I still lived in a small apartment near Rukia's. It's where I lived since college and I liked it there.

I walked inside the fancy uncomfortable hotel. This was definitely not Rukia's decision I snorted, looking around at the gold encrusted lamps. If It were Rukia and I getting married I couldn't help but think. We would get married outside, near a pond with little duckies and ofcourse bunnies. It would only be close family members and friends. There would be dancing and music till midnight. I shook my head. I must be entirely crazy to be thinking about an engaged women like this. Crazy in love my inner voice yelled at me.

"Oi Toushiro," Matsumoto yelled excitedly waving at me from the bar. She was dressed in a hot pink stretch satin dress. It came up a little below her knees and flaunted her uh.. extremely big cleavage. She pulled me up into a big hug. "Still short," she taunted.

"Watch what you say," I growled. " I still haven't sent in my recommendation for your internship to my boss," I smirked. Matsumoto chuckled.

"Yes your highness. I understand." She replied saluting me. Matsumoto had been working for the Aizen Company for the past three years. However after the Aizen Company's fraud scandal that had occurred during the summer, it left many people jobless. I suggested trying for some work at Seritei. We were looking for new interns and It would be a good new start for her.

"Mhmm," I answered flatly. "I need something to drink," I said frustrated. Matsumoto looked at me weirdly. "What are we even supposed to do here?" I asked running my hand through my hair glaring at the expensive hotel

"Well you are going to play the piano as she comes down the aisle and I am going to rehearse being a bridesmaid," she said slowly as if I were a little boy who didn't know what 1+1 equals. I grunted and looked down at my watch. "Come on," Matsumoto said. "Lets go to the reception hall before Rukia thinks you ditched. That's where everyone is." We walked towards the grand door. I could hear screaming and yelling piercing my ears before we even opened the door. Matsumoto winced. " It's kind of chaotic in there," she whispered. I nodded bracing myself for the scene. My eyes widened.

"NOT THERE," Ichigo shouted exasperatedly. "I told you already. The flowers go at the center of the tables. Are you trying to test my patience," he yelled angrily. The flower delivery men flinched and hurried to move the flowers. Women I had never seen before were running all over the place trying to fix dresses and loose suits. They were probably all from Ichigo's side of the family. There were children that parents couldn't leave at home running around screaming and even a little yorkie puppy.

"GAH I thought we were going with the light blue plates not the pink ones," Ichigo cried picking up a plate disdainfully.

"But but but Rukia said," the worked stuttered. Ichigo glared at the male and walked away. I studied the crowd of people in front of me. Where was Rukia.

"I'm going to get myself a brandy," Matsumoto said looking tried from just watching the chaotic scene in front of her. It took a large amount of self control to not run out with her, but I wanted to find Rukia first. Why wasn't she at her own wedding rehearsal? I snorted. Normally it was the bride that was freaking out over the details not the groom. Perhaps she was getting fitted into her dress I reasoned. I sat down at the nearest table to wait for her. She was the only reason I was here. If it were anyone else but Rukia I would already be out the door.

"Hello there," A sultry voice purred behind me. What the heck did this women think she was? A cat? "Is this seat empty," the woman asked pointing beside me. I nodded my head, glancing at my watch again. "I'm Misaki," she said holding out her tan hand. I made no more to take it so she gracefully took it back.

"Hitsugaya," I grunted.

"So who are you here for? The groom or the bride?" Misaki giggled.

"Bride," I said flatly. Who is not even here I added mentally.

"Ohoohoho are you a family member cause you don't look a thing like her ," she asked flirtatiously glancing at my white hair and tan skin. "I'm Ichigo's cousin," she added.

"I'm the best friend of the bride," I responded tonelessly looking at her for the first time. She was wearing a short brown girly velvet dress with a pink bow tied around her waist. Her eyes were a lovely shade of blue. She was a very attractive woman with long shimmery black hair.

"Best friend of Rukia's," she exclaimed happily. "I met Rukia just yesterday. She's a very nice girl," I nodded half listening.

"MISAKI," an old lady called out. "Your mother would like a word." The cat woman groaned.

"I'll see you around Hitsugaya," the mysterious woman smiled and winked, handing me a slip of paper. I snorted and took it. I made a mental note to throw it away when I got home.

Where was the damn girl I growled to myself? Hadn't Rukia called me just last night to threaten me on what would happen if I didn't come?

I decided to ask Ichigo where she was.

"Not that he would know. He's too busy yelling about the flowers," I muttered bitterly.

"Pst… PSTTTT," a voice cried interrupting me from my thoughts. I turned around quickly. No one was there. I must be going crazy. I shook my head violently. Mental fool I cursed angrily.

"Hey you," the same voice whisper yelled again. My eyes widened. It was coming from under the table. I kneeled down getting ready to lift the table cloth up.

"What the hell," I exclaimed loudly as a pale hand shot out from under the table and grabbed my ankle. It was dark under the table besides a small light coming from a cell phone. I looked up ready to fight the crazy person that pulled me under the damn table.

"Rukia," I gasped. What was she doing under a table? "Are you trying to give me a heart attack," I added angrily.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. I took a good look at the petite girl. She wasn't even dressed up, although still very pretty. She wore white shorts and a blue cotton tanktop. She shivered involuntarily. "I just couldn't stand the .. the," she stuttered.

"The chaos," I finished for her with a smile. "How did you know it was me walking by," I asked curiously.

"Pshhh as your one and only best friend I should be able to tell the difference between you and a stranger." Rukia boasted.

"I can't believe you're hiding under a table," I said in disbelief. This girl never ceased to amaze me. "This is worse than when you were hiding from Kon at prom night." I chuckled. "I thought girls usually like this wedding stuff." I ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Not me," the raven haired girl shuddered. "It's all so scary," she admitted innocently. I chuckled. "I feel like I'm crashing my own wedding," she wailed. "Ichigo has so many freaking relatives." I laughed at the sight in front of me. "What do I do ," she moaned. "They expect me to be perfect for their darling Ichigo."

"You are perfect," I said honestly, giving her a small reassuring hug. Rukia cracked a smile.

"Thanks," she replied, shivering again.

"Are you cold?" I asked worried for the dangerously exhausted girl.

"Nahhh it's okay ," she said selflessly. "It's just I left my cardigan in Ichigo's car," she admitted. Rukia was forgetful as always. I took off my jacket and handed it to her.

"Take it and shut up," I hissed knowing that she was going to protest. She smiled

"Thanks Toushiro," she said cheerfully, kissing me on the cheek. I blushed. Thank god it was dark under the table. These days we didn't have anymore moments alone like this. Ichigo was always around and his fierce glares were a sure sign that I wasn't welcome. I missed spending time with Rukia even though we were just friends.

"Did you decide what song you're going to play," Rukia asked hugging her knees.

"Huh."

"For the wedding," she said slowly, tilting her head.

" It's a surprise," I teased. Rukia pouted. I had spent hours practicing the song I was going to play for Rukia as she walked down the aisle. She deserved perfection. Even if she chose Ichigo, I still wanted it to be perfect for her. "Don't give me that face," I groaned nudging her shoulder.

"Damn you." Rukia said unhappily. "You know I'm not good with surprises."

"Deal with it."

"You suck."

"I know I do."

"Butthead," Rukia stuck her tongue out at me.

"And to think that your 27 years old, about to get married and still this immature," I retorted.

"Only around you."she glared. My insides fluttered. Rukia was so lovable when she acted childish.

"Tsk Tsk," I scolded. "You should really get out there," I said looking at the table cloth that separated us from the chaos.

"I don't wanna," the petite girl whined gracefully. She clung to my jacket. "Don't make me go there alone."

"I never said anything about you going alone," I smirked. " Now go ,before Ichigo starts to have a bigger hissy fit." She sighed unwillingly.

"Fine. Be that way. But it's all your fault if I die today of a overexertion."

"I promise you wont." I said while rolling my eyes.

"You're rolling your eyes."

"No I'm not," I lied.

"You're lying."

"Damn it Rukia. Get out from under the table," I cursed. I lifted up the table cloth to allow the petite girl ease in crawling out awkwardly into the world of chaos.

"Let me back under the table," Rukia shouted after one glance at her surrounding

"No." I said flatly, holding her arm down. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. "What are you going to do on your actual wedding day if you can't handle this," I scolded.

"I don't know and I don't care," she cried while trying to dive back under the table.

"Rukia," Ichigo cried finally noticing the small struggling girl. "Why aren't you dressed sweetheart? Shouldn't you be getting fitted in your dress?"Ichigo asked worriedly.

"Im fine," Rukia answered weakly knowing she had lost. Ichigo looked at Hitsugaya and tensed. " I uh.. just uh.. wanted the wedding dress to be a surprise."

"Go in and get fitted first," Ichigo lightly scolded. "You don't have to wear the dress out here if you aren't comfortable. I have to go make sure the guest places are arranged correctly and we'll start the rehearsal in 30 min , so hurry," Ichigo said. He leaned down and gave the raven-haired girl a chaste kiss and left.

"I hate this," Rukia stated flatly.

" Get used to it, soon to be Mrs Kurosaki," I teased pushing her toward the dressing rooms. Rukia stopped for a moment and looked intently at her fiancée.

"I think I'm going to keep Kuchiki," Rukia said softly.

"Oh?" I said surprised.

"It's the only link I have to my real family," Rukia smiled. "I'd like to keep it." It was times like this where I wanted to swoop the little girl away and protect her from any harm by keeping her in my sight at all times. She had such a hard past, yet she was one of the most amazing people in the world. It was unfair that such a beautiful young girl had to suffer so much.

"Rukia Kuchiki," I repeated. "No Rukia Kurosaki," I stated mindlessly.

"Nope," she said softly and smiled.

"I like it," I said patting her on the head. "Now go." I pointed to the dressing room.

"Aw hell," Rukia whined. "Wish me good luck." she muttered slowly dragging her feet in the cursed room. I snickered. Rukia Kuchiki was definitely one of a kind.

AN: HELLO AGAINNN bahahahah this chapter took me only 3 days to finish :P how exciting. My foot fell asleep again rawr. I hate the tingling feeling :PP anywayss PLEASE REVIEW if you have the heart to ;D love you guys and your hitsuruki loving ;D please no flamesss ^_^


End file.
